Un mauvais pressentiment
by Puky
Summary: un mauvais pressentiment fait revenir Sirius chez James & Lily où il découvre le pire... OS


Disclamer: les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.

nda: petit one-shot qui m'es venu à l'idée en écoutant la chanson "The Sacking of Trelawney" (BO de Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix).

J'espère que ça vous plaira (préparer els mouchoirs!)

et une review me ferait plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas!;)

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un mauvais pressentiment**

_Sirius_

Un pressentiment… rien qu'un pressentiment m'avait fait transplaner.

Je m'étais bien essuyé les pieds sur le paillasson sachant que Lily aurait apprécié cette conduite.

« Toc, toc, toc »

Trois coups … pas de réponse.

J'appuie sur la poignée, la porte était ouverte.

« James ? Lily ? »

Pas de réponse.

La chaleur et le bien-être qui emplissait la maison avaient disparu. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

Dans le salon, personne. Juste quelques cadres disposés symétriquement. Je souris en pensant à Lily et à son obsession avec la propreté et le rangement.

Dans la cuisine, personne. Le couvert était mis. Un poulet rôti encore chaud, dans le four attendait qu'on le mange. Encore une fois, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage : Harry adorait le poulet, tout comme son père. Lily faisait tout pour satisfaire les deux hommes de sa vie.

La sortie de la cuisine m'amena au pied de l'escalier.

C'est là que je le vis. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Ma respiration se fit haletante. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'avais en face de moi.

« James » Soufflais-je.

Allongé sur le sol, immobile, il était froid. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Ses yeux encore ouverts. Son visage reflétant de la colère, du courage.

Mes jambes me lâchèrent. Je tombai à genoux devant le corps inerte de mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

« James » Répétais-je.

C'était trop tard. Il n'était plus. Il m'avait quitté.

Jamais plus je ne plaisanterais avec lui. Jamais plus je ne le taquinerais à propos de Lily.

« Lily » Me rappelais-je.

Sans réfléchir je montai à l'étage. Et me rendis dans la seule chambre où Lily serait allée se réfugier.

La porte avec la pancarte « Harry » était défoncée. J'entrais.

Lily était étendue par terre, les yeux fermés, paisible. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait si son corps n'avait pas été si gelé.

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami et sa femme. James et lily. Potter et Evans. Eux qui s'étaient tant détestés. Eux qui avaient réussis à s'entendre puis finalement à s'aimer. Eux qui brûlaient d'une passion fusionnelle l'un pour l'autre. L'exemple même du couple parfait. Eux qui s'étaient épousés si tôt. Eux qui étaient enfin heureux. Eux qui avaient eu un enfant.

« Harry » Arrivais-je à prononcer.

Des yeux je cherchais le corps de l'enfant. Un petit gazouillis s'échappa de sous un drap, juste derrière Lily. J'enlevais le drap

Harry était là, indemne, avec pour seule blessure une cicatrice encore à vif sur le front.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Mon filleul était désormais orphelin. En pensant à James et Lily, je me promis de m'occuper de lui et de tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

Je le reposai dans son lit d'enfant. Et m'effondrais à terre, les mains autour des genoux.

Je pleurais. Moi, Sirius Black pleurait. Un Black pleurait. J'hurlais de tristesse, de rage et de colère envers Voldemort.

Comment avait-il su ? A part moi et Dumbeldore, personne ne savait. A part moi, qui d'autre … mais oui ! James m'avait prévenu qu'il avait mis une troisième personne au courant, celui-ci le suppliant de leur indiquer où il se trouvait : Peter.

Peter Pettigrow.

« Traître ! Traître ! » Hurlais-je à en pleurer.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté là à pleurer et à hurler de rage, de désespoir. La notion du temps m'était inconnu désormais. J'avais perdu ces deux personnes qui m'étaient si chères.

Ils ne devaient pas mourir ! Ils n'auraient pas dû mourir ! C'était tellement injuste ! Tellement injuste !!

Je repris Harry dans mes bras puis descendit l'escalier.

Je jure que je les vengerai ! Je le jure !

Je tuerai Peter Pettigrow, puis Voldemort ! Ils périront de ma main !

Je le jure ! James, Lily, je vous vengerai !

J'entendis un moteur s'approcher puis se couper. Je sortis de la demeure.

Hagrid était là, affolé et pressé de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Sans un mot je lui tendis Harry. Il allait articuler quelque chose à mon attention mais il n'eut pas le temps. J'avais déjà transplané.

Assoiffé de vengeance, il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

« Peter » Persiflais-je dans un rictus de haine.

_Personne ni même Sirius lui-même n'aurait pu se douter que dans quelques heures, celui-ci se retrouverait à Azkaban pour purger un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis._


End file.
